A Curious Company
by Cricket99
Summary: A year after his adventure, Jessica spots Richard and his new companions.


I'm writing fanfic again! Here's a little piece to celebrate buying Neil Gaiman's audiobook reading of Neverwhere.

A year after his adventure, Jessica spots Richard and his new companions.

* * *

The girl in the café was tiny. Not small, or even short, but _tiny. _This was Jessica's first observation. She was also raggedy, and if the other woman was feeling especially unkind she would have called her rather curious and _untidy_.

She also happened to be sitting with Jessica's ex-fiancé. This might explain some of the rising unkindness. On reflex Jessica squashed the emotion. It was beneath her, and it had been a year, and everyone knew he'd gone a bit strange in the end anyway.

Richard had his back to her. He was slouching most comfortably, and picking apart a chocolate croissant with determination. Across from him the girl smiled at him, sipping from an oversized mug she clutched with both hands. Her fingernails were painted blue.

If she noticed Jessica watching she didn't show it. Jealously or no, the other woman felt a twinge of frustration. She knew this girl from somewhere - was she with Richard that one time? The one he'd run off on that completely unexpected holiday with?

The bell above the door jingled. Shocked from her observations Jessica slid a bit lower in her seat, releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding when the tall figure passed her by. He was tall and lithe, and brought to mind the image of flashing eyes and rustling in the dark. He did not notice Jessica.

The tall boots he wore clicked across the wooden floor, and it was no surprise that they carried him to the center table, where he bowed extravagantly to its patrons. Who else in the tired little café could warrant such a grandiose presence?

Richard had brought her here once, on one of the few dates he'd been allowed to plan. It was a small space, with whitewashed brick and handwritten signs explaining the many varieties of tea available. Drinks were served in unmatched cups, and Jess had tolerated rather than enjoyed the outing.

It was strange how things changed.

"Marquis!" the girl cried "You've found your coat again!"

The man called Marquis grinned and bowed once again, flourishing the fabric in a wonderfully flamboyant gesture. The coat was unique indeed, and looked as though it may have once belonged to a Victorian stage actor or particularly stylish pirate. From across the room Jessica could smell it - river water and blood. There appeared to be a rat in the left breast pocket.

It somehow worked on this man, with his easy grace and too-sharp teeth. Standing beside him it became clear that the raggedy girl was a Lady; some strange mix of youthful charm and ancient power. The blood of kings - Jessica found herself thinking - a little queen and her court.

Richard fit in the company. He seemed taller than he had a year ago, before that disastrous dinner with her boss and the thing on the pavement. There was a greater strength in his stance now, and when he shook the Marquis's hand there was a glint in his eye. He had a knife on his belt and a new set of scars, tiny wrinkles about his eyes.

They suited him. He looked happy, comfortable in his own skin.

They were leaving now, draining the last of their cups and filing past her to the door. Richard was laughing, his head thrown back, his strides long and confident. He did not see her, tucked away in the corner.

On her way out the girl turned and aimed a smile at Jessica. It was quick and fleeting, with only enough time for Jess to lift her teacup in return. It was not an apology or a look of pity, but simply a goodbye.

As she passed the girl aimed a smile at Jessica. It was small and quick, but it was genuine and struck her to the core. She raised her teacup in reply and they were gone.

The door swung shut behind them and it was suddenly quite quiet in the café, as if the curious company had swept all the days excitement away with them.

She watched Richard fade away. She won't see him again. The knowledge should sadden her, but she found herself smiling. If there is was any slight moistness in her eye she is quick to flick it away.

He's happy.

* * *

Let me know what you think people!


End file.
